Sanglant
by TamakiCat
Summary: Une oneshot sur un Joker violent, sanglant et prêt à livrer sa vengeance contre son grand ennemi, Batman ! Cette oneshot contient le pairing JokerxBatman, mais que très peu et vers la fin. Le reste est violent, sanglant et sombre ... Boom !


_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Voici une nouvelle oneshot ! J'en voulais une sanglante et sauvage du joker ... la voici ! =D Bien sûr, ça contient du slash *yaoi* mais, très peu. Ce n'est pas une scène de sexe disons et aussi, pour ceux qui adorent le sang et la violence, ça en vaut la peine ! Et aussi ceux qui aiment le yaoi et les déclarations et wtv. xD loll :P Bonne lecture ^^ !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien de cette fanfic m'appartient sauf ma représentation des personnages, l'idée de cette fanfic, ma façon d'écrire et mon nom d'utilisatrice. Voilà !

C'est sombre, violent, sanglant, court et abrupte ( à la fin ), mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! =D

Bonne lecture, amusez-vous et laissez des coms !! ^^ ( gentils, pas méchants ! C'est nul . )

_**Sanglant**_

Joker était encore en liberté. Il avait décidé de tout faire exploser à Gotham, y compris Batman. Oh, cet ennemi juré !, celui qui lui a valu ce visage d'horreur et cette vengeance qui le hante jour et nuit ! Il sortit de l'établissement où il se trouvait, bombe à la main. Se tenant au milieu de la rue, il l'attendait. Il entendait le sifflement de l'air qui avertissait de sa venue et savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes à son attente. Sa vengeance ne faisait plus qu'une avec sa rage qui montait en lui. Un nuage noir se posa à toute vitesse sur le sol, à quelques mètres devant lui. Il était là. Joker ne put plus rien retenir, sa rage brisa la cage dans laquelle elle était retenue et il hurla, s'élançant sur sa proie.

Frappant la mâchoire de cette dernière, du sang en gicla suivi d'un râlement profond prouvant qu'il souffrait terriblement. Joker aimait ça. Il savait qu'il avait la bombe dans les mains, il s'en souvenait mais s'en foutait car il tenait à le frapper de ses propres gants avant de l'envoyer à sa dernière heure. Gros sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha à toute vitesse de sa victime et lui lança un coup de pied au visage. Cela valut au Batman un râlement de douleur extrême. Voyant son ennemi tituber à cause de la douleur, Joker en profita pour aller chercher une barre de fer qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur le trottoir. Il regarda son chien battu d'ennemi du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il prenait son arme en main et vit qu'il saignait énormément de la bouche. Cela amusa intensément Joker. Il retourna près du blessé et le frappa si fort avec la barre de fer qu'il vit son masque se fendre sur le dessus et du sang en couler à flot. Ce dernier hurla de douleur intense et essaya de cacher inutilement sa blessure. Joker rit à gorge déployée de la situation du blessé puis se tint à deux pieds de lui.

D'un coup de pied féroce, il l'envoya promener dans le milieu de la rue sombre et déserte. Son ennemi juré tomba durement sur le sol, son sang tachant ses vêtements et ce que Joker réussissait à voir de la figure de sa victime tant attendue.

C'était le parfait moment pour lancer son attaque finale, celle qui déciderait de tout et qu'il chérissait. Levant sa main doucement, il serrait la bombe qui s'y trouvait pour bien sentir l'impact qu'elle allait avoir pour la dernière fois avant de la lancer. Puis, ce fût le coup final. Il jeta la bombe à quelques centimètres de Batman. Tout cela serait enfin fini ! La cause de sa haine ne sera plus ! Ha ha ha ! Il en riait tellement ! Heureux enfin depuis des années, il se sentait prêt à voir les dégâts causés par sa bombe. Il entendait Batman hurler et lorsque la poussière de l'explosion retomba, il le vit, immobile et ensanglanté de la tête au pied.

Joker s'approcha rapidement du vaincu, l'extase de sa vengeance remplissant son être tout entier.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela ! Si faible, si blessé, si ensanglanté, si ... perdant.

Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était ses derniers instants avec son grand ennemi, il le savait. Il se sentait un peu bizarre malgré sa joie, on pourrait presque dire qu'il était triste.

Batman bougea un peu, cracha du sang, regarda Joker dans les yeux du mieux qu'il put et dit la dernière phrase qu'il dira au monde : - Je t'aime.

Joker resta surpris et, dans la noirceur de la nuit, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait bizarre et lui répondit : - Je t'aime aussi ...


End file.
